On the Rooftop
by bonsai-tea
Summary: One-shot.AU.Un-betad. Naruto is 16 and has had a crush on Hinata for a while but has trouble confessing to her.Maybe a little push from his prick of a friend Sasuke will get things going.Cursing.If you like me to continue it, please review and let me know


**Hey! Dale here! So this would be somewhat of a new story its a one shot NaruHina! I thought of this while being sick but I wasn't in bed..though i wish i were... ^.^**

**I've noticed my "characters" are a bit ooc and in every single one each will be ooc :)**

**I will also try to spell check and everything but yeahh....**

**If you would like me to continue, then please review to let me know or message me :)**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot....Nuff said ^^**

**

* * *

**"GODDAMMIT!!!" yelled a frustrated 16 year old, Naruto Uzumaki. The idiotic moron was outside of his apartment because he forgot his keys only God knows where. "Maybe I'll just go to Neji's place...nah Hinata's there." Naruto slightly blushed at the thought of the girl. Yes he's had a crush on her for a while but decided to just be friends since he didn't want anything bad to happen. More like he didn't want to get killed by the entire clan and revived again just to get killed. Naruto shuddered at the thought. Hence why he decided to go to Kiba's house..but then he was afraid of big dogs. He could go to Shika...but then he would still be by himself anyways.....So in the end Naruto went to Sasuke's house. They were basically neighbors and best friends..."Hey Sasuke. What's-" The door shut in his face. "Up." But sometimes the bastard was a complete...well bastard.

"HEY! Teme let me in!" Naruto started banging on the door. It cracked open a little bit. Naruto stepped back and decided to open the door with his shoulder. He started running and then the door suddenly flew open and Naruto went flying into the house. "Owww.." Naruto whined, then glared at the boy known as Sasuke Uchiha. The boy smirked and went up to his room with Naruto behind him. Usually when Naruto came it was because he "lost" his house key, courtesy of a certain Uchiha. But what Naruto doesn't know won't hurt him. In truth Sasuke liked having Naruto around. He was alone all the time so it was nice to have a friend around...and it was just plain old fun to screw with Naruto's head.

After ward the two didn't talk much because Naruto was forced to do HOMEWORK (courtesy of Sasuke) and soon they just completely ignored it. Naruto attempted to talk to his friend about a problem of his..

"Lemme guess...Hinata?"

"How the hell did you know??!!"

"I'm your best friend. If I didn't know it would be kind of sad."

"Well not all of us have ESP like you Uchiha."

"So did you tell her yet?"

"...No...."

"Well you should tell her...today."

"Hell. No."

"Are you backing out of a challenge?"

"..No...I'm just.....you know what? Screw you."

The Next Day...

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

"What?"

"I want to tell you something..." said the Uchiha.

Naruto hesitated then nodded and followed his friend to the roof of the school. Wrong move. When the reached the roof Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and swung him around far enough from the door and locked him on the roof. '_Sorry Naruto but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.'_Sasuke quirked an evil smile. He knew Naruto was gonna kill him..or try to, but he didn't care. Hinata was about to move next year and it would crush his friend if that happened without him knowing. And so to make sure no one left or entered he sat on the stairs and started on his homework while ignoring Naruto's banging and string of many colorful words.

"Sasuke you little *beep* you son of a *beep* *beep**beep* I'm going to tear off your *beep* and shove them right up your *beep**beep *beep* *beep*then *beep* *beep**beep* beep* on your*beep* beep* beep* And then you'll have to *BEEP* sideways.....*BEEP*(1)" Naruto panted and looked up to see a surprised Hinata. '_Crap.....'_Naruto's anger boiled again as he banged the door and yelled. "Sasuke you son of a batch of cookies!"

Hinata giggled at this. Naruto looked up to realize it was his long time crush. "Hey...umm you heard nothing."

Hinata smiled and nodded. She had a crush on Naruto for quite a while but was not as shy around him anymore and for that she was thankful. "Naruto-kun what are you doing up here?"

"Sasuke-teme dragged me up here. What about you?"

"Neji showed me how to get up here a long time ago and it's a nice feeling up here so i come here every day after school." Hinata smiled. Naruto realized this maybe his only chance to tell hinata how he really had felt about her.

"Hinata....I.....I...I thought maybe I should keep it inside but it's better to do something stupid then to do nothing at all...You are the greatest...GAHH!! I'll stop beating around the bush and say it straight out!"

"I love you Naruto-kun!" Hinata blurted out.

"......" To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement.

"....Naruto-kun?" Hinata was getting worried. Was she being too straight forward?

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!" Naruto shouted and hugged her twirling her in the air. Hearing this Sasuke decided to unlock the door and left.

"Hinata, wanna go to the coffee shop? We could hang out there and..yeah." Naruto did not know how to finish it and blushed.

"Yes. I would like that." Hinata giggled.

And so they went hand in hand to the coffee shop while Naruto was making a metal note to thank Sasuke and kill him anyways.

Somewhere in the distance Sasuke sneezed and reached out to a box of ramen. Something told him he was going to need a LOT of these if he wanted to live a much much longer life.

* * *

Yess!!! so now I'm done! Yay! Hoped you enjoyed that and please review! If no one reviewed then the authors would stop writing and if we stop writing because there is no motivation then there will no longer be fanfics for us to read :(

So please review!( if you want me to continue the story....) Or critisize....Or do whatever^^

(1) this is from yu gi oh abridged or as close as it could get ^^

byee byee!! ^.^


End file.
